onceuponatimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Unforgiven
"Unforgiven" (''Sin perdón ''en español) es el decimotercer episodio de la cuarta temporada de Érase una vez ''y el septuagésimo noveno episodio de la serie, en general. Fue escrito por Andrew Chambliss y Kalinda Vazquez y dirigido por Adam Horowitz. Se estrenó el 8 de marzo del 2015. Sinopsis David y Mary Margaret sospecha que Cruella y Úrsula han llegado a Storybrooke buscando algo más que sus propios finales felices – algo que amenaza con revelar un secreto que había quedado sepultado desde hace tiempo. Emma comienza su propia investigación a Cruella y Úrsula, pero no puede dejar de pensar que sus amigos y familiares le están ocultando algo. Regina y Henry continúan su búsqueda para encontrar al autor, yendo a Pinocho y Marco con la esperanza de que Pinocho recuerde alguna pista que les ayude. Mientras tanto, en un flashback al Bosque Encantado, Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul se cruzan con las Reinas de la Oscuridad bajo la amenaza de la Reina Malvada de lanzar la Maldición Oscura, que se cierne sobre todos ellos. Reparto Trivial Notas de producción *La secuencia de apertura muestra a Maléfica en su forma de dragón. **La animación utilizada para esta secuencia de apertura es la misma que se utiliza para "Bad Blood", un episodio del spin-off de la serie ''Érase una vez en el País de las Maravillas. *El diseño de la caja de madera que contiene el sonajero del bebé de Maléfica, es una evocación de los cuernos de Maléfica. *La funda del teléfono de Cruella tiene un estampado de manchas de dálmatas. *Un extracto del cuento de hadas "El pájaro de oro" es visible cuando Henry hojea el libro de cuentos. *El símbolo de la cresta de los guardianes en el puente es la triquetra, también conocida como el "nudo de la trinidad". Cronología de eventos *Los eventos del Bosque Encantado tienen lugar tras la luna de miel de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul en "The New Neverland", después de que la Reina Malvada robara a Maléfica la Maldición Oscura en "The Thing You Love Most" y antes de la visita de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul a Rumplestiltskin en "Pilot". *Los eventos de la Tierra Sin Magia tienen lugar después de "Darkness on the Edge of Town". Conexión con otros episodios *Bella menciona cuando fue secuestrada por Cruella y Úrsula en "Heroes and Villains". *El Príncipe Azul reconoce a Maléfica tras su encuentro previo con ella en "A Land Without Magic". *Emma y Garfio mencionan las anteriores formas de Maléfica y sus muertes. Emma mató a Maléfica en su forma de dragón en "A Land Without Magic" y Garfio encontró a Maléfica en su forma de monstruo de cenizas en "The Evil Queen". **Ambas formas aparecen durante la resurrección de Maléfica. *El Príncipe Azul rompió la Maldición del Sueño en "Pilot"/"A Land Without Magic". *Regina roba a Maléfica la Maldición Oscura en "The Thing You Love Most". *August volvió a convertirese en Pinocho en "Selfless, Brave and True". *August añadió la historia de Pinocho en "What Happened to Frederick". *Mary Margaret menciona que una vez no pudo guardar un secreto de Regina. Esto ocurrió en "The Stable Boy". Referencias culturales Disney *La escena en la que el Príncipe Azul y Blancanieves encuentran a todos dormidos en el castillo es una referencia a la película Disney de 1959 La bella durmiente, donde todo el castillo se pone a dormir. Perdidos *David se sirve un vaso de whisky MacCutcheon, una marca de ficción que apareció en Perdidos. Cuentos de hadas y folclore *Este episodio incluye a Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul del cuento de Blancanieves, el Hada Malvada del cuento de La bella durmiente, la Bruja del Mar de'' La sirenita'', Cruella De Vil de'' 101 dálmatas'' y el capitán Garfio del cuento de Peter Pan. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada